Light & Lightning
by KittyBlue
Summary: Masaki nunca pensou vir a ter uma oportunidade com Ginji.. talvez porque tudo indicava que aquele amor era impossível, mas também ele nunca esperaria que seria logo Ban Midou a obriga lo a dizer aquilo que ele devia ter dito há muito tempo. -masakixginji-


**Titulo:** light & lightning  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **oneshot  
**Status:** completo  
**Tipo: **semi-au,angst, yaoi, lemon, romance, ooc (mas isso não é novidade!)  
**Rating: **NC17  
**Pares:** Masaki x Ginji  
**Sumário:** Masaki nunca pensou vir a ter uma oportunidade com Ginji.. talvez porque tudo indicava que aquele amor era impossível, mas também.. ele nunca esperaria que seria logo Ban Midou a obriga-lo a dizer aquilo que ele devia ter já dito há muito tempo..  
**Avisos: **okay.. nem tantos avisos.. apenas o normal ooc.. que é bem habitual nos meus fics.. e claro será semi-au.. já que não houve nem sequer um único hint sobre o que aconteceu com o Masaki depois do fim do anime! Ahhh! Então.. Alguns SPOILERS tb! Este é o meu primeiro fic de Get Backers.. sooooo... por favor tenham pena de mim!**  
C&C: **podes contactar-me através de **Email**, pelo ICQ (**145672919**) e agora também pelo msn:  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens não são minhas... infelizmente.. adorava ter um Ginji... mas a ideia e este fic sem dúvida.. pertencem a mim!

**Light & Lightning**

by _KittyBlue_

Masaki pausou perto da janela ao ouvir o relâmpago ressoar pelo apartamento. Observou durante alguns instantes a chuva cair, tentando entender o porquê de aquilo lhe parecer tão familiar. Sorriu suavemente, ao sentir alguém abraçá-lo por trás. Os sentimentos de antes, tão estranhos e melancólicos, tomando um rumo bem mais agradável.

"Que se passa, Masaki?"

O loiro apenas passou uma mão pelo cabelo, os olhos azuis ainda fixos na noite escura conturbada pela chuva. Aquela poderia ser uma noite esplêndida, isso se de repente, não tivesse começado a chover torrencialmente, e a cada minuto um clarão desse sinal da sua presença, acompanhado por um barulho quase ensurdecedor.

"Nada." Respondeu simplesmente, continuando a observar pela janela a chuva.

"Estás a pensar nele de novo.."

Masaki sorriu e apenas deu de ombros. Talvez fingir que não se importava, que era indiferente ao que o outro pensava, o livrasse de ter realmente de admitir que esse era o problema. Ele sentiu os lábios quentes no seu pescoço, e fechou os olhos, logo como que por magia, aparecendo na sua mente, o rosto de outra pessoa. De certeza não aquela ao seu lado.

"Sabes que ele não vai voltar, Masaki. Porque continuas no passado?"

"Tu voltaste." Foi a resposta que deu. Não sabia bem o porque de ter tido aquilo, especialmente quando nem na realidade sabia o porquê do outro ter retornado a Mugenjou.

"Mas eu tinha razões para isso.. Eu voltei para te salvar. Eu sabia aquilo que estava a acontecer. E eu sabia bem.. era impossível que estivesses a trair o Ginji.. Eu sabia e tinha de fazer alguma coisa para provar isso.. mesmo a mim mesmo."

"Takeru.."

"Nunca heide esquecer a dor que senti ao pensar que realmente..." O homem de cabelos prateados suspirou e abraçou com mais força Masaki.

"Vamos dormir, está bem?" Disse finalmente, depois de o silêncio quase se tornar insuportável. Observou do canto dos olhos Teshimine afastar-se apenas com um acenar de cabeça em direcção ao quarto. Os seus olhos voltando por instantes para o exterior do apartamento.

Teshimine tinha voltado sim. Agora estava tudo como devia estar... ou talvez não..

+-+-+

"Ban-chan!"

"Ginji! Já te disse milhares de vezes, se vais comer tudo o que te aparece à frente, pelo menos come o que é teu! Agora afasta-te do meu prato!" Ban Midou comprovou que realmente queria o loiro bem longe da sua comida, dando-lhe um murro com força na cabeça, fazendo Ginji olhar para ele instantes depois com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ban-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Nada disso! Sabes bem que isso não resulta comigo! Vai tentar mostrar as tuas lágrimas de crocodilo a outra pessoa!" Ban voltou costas ao seu parceiro, tratando de terminar o seu almoço, propositadamente ignorando os pedidos e lamentos, e logo a seguir choros de Ginji.

"Pelos vistos nada de novo por aqui." Disse uma nova voz ao entrar no estabelecimento.

Ginji logo parou de chorar, saltando da sua cadeira para os braços do recém-chegado. Ban observando a cena com algum interesse e divertimento.

"Masaki!"

"Parece que de repente todos decidiram lembrar-se de ti, Ginji." Afirmou o moreno ajeitando os óculos, observando os outros dois. Ligeiramente irritado mas tentando esconder o facto.

"É verdade! Masaki, hoje recebi duas visitas! Uma da Kaoru, e outra do Teshimine!"

"Teshimine, dizes? Que queria ele?" Masaki pergunta sem esconder a sua surpresa.

"Acho que confessar o seu eterno amor, nada fraternal, pelo nosso Ginji-chan."

"Ban-chan! Não foi nada disso! Ele veio apenas saber como eu estava!" O loiro mais novo sorriu e agarrando a mão de Masaki puxou-o para um canto do café, sentando-se e puxando-o para se sentar ao lado dele. "Então, que novidades trazes, Masaki?"

Ban observou durante algum tempo os dois conversarem animadamente, rindo-se vez ou outra com algum comentário menos esperto de Ginji, ou com alguma expressão engraçada que o rapaz fazia. Claro que não lhe escapou também a forma como Masaki tentava afastar-se quando o outro loiro tentava afectivamente abraçá-lo e toca-lo mais intimamente. Suspirou apagando o seu cigarro e levantou-se caminhando até eles.

"Parece que a conversa está interessante." Senta-se em frente aos dois, confortavelmente olhando de um para o outro. "Digam-me lá. Que exactamente, são vocês um do outro?"

Ginji abriu a boca e fechou-a, olhando de lado para o seu amigo.

"Que queres dizer com isso, Ban-chan?"

"Distraído como sempre, ne, Ginji?" Piscou o olho para o mais velho. Rindo perversamente ao ver Masaki desviar o olhar para outro canto do café, evitando olhar para Ginji.

"Ginji, acho que a Natsumi pediu para a ires ajudar com os pratos novamente."

"Heeee? Ban-chan! Porquê eu?"

"Apenas vai ajuda-la Ginji, sabes que se ela gostar do teu trabalho pode sempre fazer-te algo delicioso para o jantar, e assim ate nem teríamos de pagar a ninguém para comer. Isso é bom uma vez por outra."

Ginji ficou pensativo durante algum tempo e finalmente suspirando, lá pediu a Masaki para o deixar passar para ir trabalhar. Ban nunca se enganava, e se ele lhe dizia que podiam ganhar algo delicioso para jantar, ele iria acreditar.

"Está bem, Ban-chan! Faz companhia ao Masaki então, que eu volto depois!"

Ban observou o amigo afastar-se. Achando engraçado como o outro caía sempre em tudo o que ele dizia, desde que fosse associado com comida. Olha novamente para Masaki, rindo-se ao perceber que o loiro estava com os olhos em Ginji.

"Gostas do que vês?"

O loiro olhou para ele. O moreno sem dúvida sentia uma grande satisfação em atazana-lo. Especialmente quando sabia que os seus instintos eram dos melhores, e ainda mais.. não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

"Sabes Masaki. Precisas ser mais discreto. O Ginji não percebe porque.. bem é o Ginji. Mas.. Qualquer outra pessoa nota que a maneira como o olhas é tudo menos simpatia e amizade."

"E que exactamente tem isso? Agora não posso olhar para o Ginji?"

"Achas que ele ia gostar de, finalmente, perceber que tu andas a olha-lo de uma forma tão perversa e indecente. Acho que ele iria certamente por um fim à vossa tão chamada amizade."

Masaki suspirou.

"Diz de uma vez. Que queres para não lhe dizeres nada?"

"Directo ao assunto, ne?" Ban sorri maldosamente. "Mas para teu azar, não quero nada. Apenas quero que tu lhe digas que estás interessado nele dessa maneira."

"Ah! E porque haveria eu de fazer tal coisa?"

Ban levantou-se, encostando-se ligeiramente à mesa, tirando um cigarro e acendendo-o. Tudo numa lentidão normal, sem duvida com o objectivo de fazer Masaki ainda mais inquieto.

"Se não disseres tu, digo eu."

"Eu..." O loiro pausa ao ver Ginji aproximar-se deles.

"Então, Ginji? Alguma coisa boa para o jantar?" Pergunta Ban rindo.

Ginji apenas acena com a cabeça, olhando de lado para Natsumi que estava a cantarolar enquanto tratava de algumas coisas atrás do balcão. Ban arregala os olhos. Pelos vistos tinha acertado em parte do que tinha premeditado.

"Mas é algo que não vou partilhar, Ban-chan. Porque a Natsumi disse que nem tinha pedido a minha ajuda, mas que pela minha boa vontade em ajudar, era algo só para mim."

Masaki riu-se. Levantando-se e chamando atenção para si. Ao cruzar o olhar com Ban, lembrando-se imediatamente o que tinham conversado. Ele suspira, olhando para Ginji novamente.

"Porque não deixar o teu algo bom para o Midou, e aceitares jantar comigo, Ginji?"

"Sério? Sério sério sério?"

Ban riu-se, dando uma palmadinha nas costas de Masaki.

"Sem dúvida que tão cedo não voltas a convida-lo para sair." Dizendo isso vai para perto de Natsumi, interessado em tratar do seu próprio jantar, mas ainda assim perto o suficiente, para caso a situação de Masaki e Ginji se desenvolvesse um pouco mais, ele não seria deixado desprevenido.

Masaki sorria ao ver a felicidade de Ginji. O seu amor secreto pelos vistos. Ban dá-se conta de repente que seria uma paixão de certa forma proibida, que ate agora tinha sido mantida em segredo. Ele observa, sentindo-se ligeiramente estranho, Masaki passar uma mão pelos cabelos loiros de Ginji.

Por alguma razão, tinha a sensação que aquela noite significaria para Masaki e Ginji, muito mais do que ele tinha planeado inicialmente.

+-+-+

A noite infelizmente decorreu rapidamente mas sem nenhum indício de que algo corresse mal. Masaki aproveitou as poucas horas que tinha direito a passar com Ginji para reviver algumas memorias entre eles, ouvindo claro muitas vezes o rapaz a falar sem parar de Midou ou então ouvia-lo a falar as vezes que tinha trabalho em conjunto com algum dos ex-membros dos Volts.

Mesmo que Masaki estivesse contente por Ginji finalmente parecer satisfeito com a sua nova vida. Por outro lado magoava-o, já que parecia que Ginji tinha em parte o abandonado. Ele sabia que mesmo que quisesse recuperar aquilo que tinha no passado com Ginji, era impossível. Midou Ban tinha sem dúvida tomado o seu lugar.

"Masaki?"

"Hum?.. Desculpa Ginji.. Estavas a dizer o que mesmo?"

Ginji sorriu e apenas abanou a cabeça.

"Vamos embora? Já jantamos, podemos ir dar uma volta pela cidade e conversar um pouco.."

"Se é isso que queres, Ginji."

Os dois levantaram-se, Masaki pagando a refeição e logo estavam em direcção a um parque perto do local. Ali seria o sítio perfeito para Masaki estar com Ginji, e mesmo que no fim se acobardasse e não lhe dissesse a real razão de o ter convidado para jantar, pelo menos tinha em mente que Ginji tinha gostado do "encontro".

"Hey Masaki. Tu moras com o Teshimine, certo?"

O mais velho olhou surpreendido para Ginji.

"Sim. Ele disse-te isso? A que propósito, já agora?"

"Por nada na verdade. Apenas perguntei-lhe sobre ti e como estavas. E ele disse que estavas bem.. desde ontem à noite.."

Masaki deu por si a corar ao perceber que o seu amante tinha tido uma segunda intenção ao dizer aquilo daquela maneira. Ele abanou a cabeça sorrindo durante alguns segundos e olhou de lado para o loiro que estava em silencio até agora.

"Vocês parecem dar-se bem. E se estão a viver juntos.. Que exactamente.. Quer dizer..." Ginji fixou os olhos no chão embaraçado. "Esquece.. Estupidez minha, ne?"

O mais velho olhou durante algum tempo para Ginji, e sem nem se dar conta ergueu uma mão para levantar o rosto do loiro. Ele olhou seriamente Ginji nos olhos. Os seus pensamentos naquele momento estavam nele, tal como sempre. Ele queria dizer que não tinha na realidade nada com Teshimine e que gostava era dele.. Mas isso seria dizer a verdade com uma mentira.. E Masaki sabia que Ginji conseguiria ver através de qualquer mentira saída da sua boca.

"Somos amantes sim, Ginji. Como dizer isto... Acho que por vezes o stress e o desespero emocional de querer algo leva-nos a aceitar qualquer coisa."

Masaki observou em silencio a expressão de Ginji. Os olhos azuis escurecendo durante instantes. Por alguma razão Masaki sabia que aquilo não era o que Ginji esperava ouvir.

"Hum.. Incomoda-te que nós dois..?.."

"Não Masaki! Não é isso!"

"Então é o que?" Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso tentando esconder o seu nervosismo.

"Bem.. Acho que nunca esperei.. Quer dizer.. Eu sei que vocês sempre se deram bem.. e sei que o Teshimine gosta de ti dessa maneira.. Mas sempre tive a sensação que tu..."

O silêncio tomou conta do local novamente. Masaki perturbado e confuso, e ao mesmo tempo admirado, porque realmente Ginji afinal não era tão indiferente e distraído como ele e todos pensavam.

"Bem.. Eu não tenho nenhum problema que tu e o Teshimine.. Porque.." Ginji afastou-se ligeiramente virando costas a Masaki, olhando em redor como que em curiosidade. "Vocês são importantes para mim, e eu só quero o melhor para vocês."

O ex-membro dos Volts novamente permaneceu quieto. A confusão que se instalava na cabeça de Masaki era cada vez maior. Ele entendia que Ginji não o ia repudiar pelo caso com Teshimine, se ele o fizesse, ele não seria o Ginji que ele amava, certo?

Mas por alguma razão, o mais velho não podia evitar perceber no tom e no modo de estar de Ginji que alguma coisa o perturbava. Masaki aproximou-se, virando Ginji para que os dois ficassem cara a cara. E foi com algum susto que percebeu as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos do seu ex-líder.

+-+-+

Ban continuou calado atrás de uma árvore a observar os dois amigos a conversarem. Ele podia ouvir facilmente o que era dito por cada um e novamente sentia-se estranha ao observar Masaki, novamente, tocar Ginji.

Ele não sabia o porque de estar ali, nem tão pouco a razão a ter saído do restaurante a correr e ter passado a noite toda a seguir Ginji e Masaki.

Ao observar Ginji silenciosamente a chorar, ainda de costas para Masaki, Ban percebeu que pela primeira vez na vida estava de frente para uma situação perigosa. E mesmo que ele quisesse.. Ele não sabia bem como agir, já que não poderia atacar os seus "oponentes".

+-+-+

"Ginji? Que se passa?"

Ginji continuou a chorar, as lágrimas a caírem sem parar, até finalmente ele começar a soluçar, o som aumentando com o tempo. Masaki apenas observava quieto, demasiado surpreendido para saber o que fazer. Finalmente ele avançou e abraçou o mais novo, tentando colocar de lado os seus sentimentos e passar ao outro o pouco conforto que ele podia dar naquele momento.

"Masaki..." O seu nome murmurado a meio de soluços cortava-lhe o coração.

Ginji finalmente afastou o outro, talvez meio bruscamente.

"Eu estou bem. Isto passa já.." Masaki viu o loiro dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso e sem conseguir conter-se aproximou-se tocando gentilmente o rosto de Ginji.

Masaki desceu o seu dedo das bochechas para os lábios convidativos e finalmente deixando-se cair em tentação aproximou o seu rosto e beijou-o. O beijo iniciou-se bastante hesitante já que Masaki ainda não sabia bem qual seria a reacção de Ginji, mas ao sentir de repente os braços do loiro em volta do seu pescoço..

O singelo e simples beijo tornou-se mais quente, aos poucos Ginji respondendo à altura, as mãos de Masaki movendo-se da cintura do loiro para sentir a pele quente e macia por baixo da camisola verde do outro.

O gemido de Ginji frente ao seu toque era tão delicioso que lhe estava a custar afastar-se mas percebendo que estavam no meio de um parque, a noite escura apenas iluminada pela lua e pelas luzes da cidade e dos candeeiros nalguns pontos da rua. Masaki afastou-se ligeiramente, as suas mãos fixando-se novamente na cintura do outro, os seus lábios finalmente afastando-se dos de Ginji, mas ainda assim continuando activos a distribuir beijos pelo rosto do outro.

"Masaki.." O gemido de Ginji num misto de surpresa, excitação e talvez até desapontamento por o outro homem ter parado de o beijar foi algo que Masaki sabia que iria ficar para sempre na sua memória.

+-+-+

Os olhos violetas observaram durante algum tempo a cena. Sem saber como reagir ou o que sentir naquele momento. Por alguma razão, não totalmente desconhecida, Ban não podia evitar sentir-se traído.

Ban sabia que Ginji sentia admiração por Masaki mas nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que... Relembrando a última batalha em Mugenjou, a forma como Ginji se tinha recusado a acreditar que Masaki tinha-o traído.

_Talvez eu seja apenas cego.. ao que ele sentia e ao que eu mesmo sinto.._

+-LEMON!-+

Ginji não se lembrava exactamente como tinha acabado no apartamento de Masaki e certamente não lhe interessava muito saber naquele momento. A única coisa na sua cabeça naquele momento era Masaki. Masaki e a sua boca a passear pelo seu corpo, as suas mãos a tocarem sítios até hoje inexplorados. Masaki a provocar todo o tipo de sensações que pareciam ser capazes de o fazer esquecer de tudo, inclusive Teshimine.

"Masaki.."

E novamente ele foi impedido de falar quando o mais velho o beijou nos lábios. Ele queria sentir algo mais do que isto, mas..

"Masaki.. espera.."

"Ginji? Que foi?"

"Eu... que.. quer dizer.. Ai meu deus.."

Masaki parou observando Ginji curioso e meio preocupado.

"Eu não sei.. Masaki.. Que estamos a fazer.. E o Teshimine.. Quer dizer... Vocês dois?..."

O loiro deixou-se cair na cama, sentando-se de cabeça baixa. Masaki sentou-se ao lado dele pensativo e meio embaraçado com o que tinha feito. Ele queria Ginji, a coisa que ele mais queria e sempre tinha desejado.. Ginji era a pessoa que ele amava, e Teshimine, por muito perto que tivesse chegado, nunca tinha conseguido apaga-lo do seu coração.

"Eu.. Ginji, eu amo-te. Não estou a mentir, ou a tentar enganar-te para.. Aquilo que te disse no parte.. Sempre te quis a ti.. Mas estavas tão distante.. e ele.. O Teshimine foi a pessoa que estava ali para me amparar por assim dizer."

"Masaki tu.. estás a falar a sério? Queres dizer que.."

Masaki observou o loiro mais novo embaraçado, um adorável rubor nas suas bochechas. Ele sorriu gentilmente e pressionada Ginji até que ele estivesse estendido sobre a cama. Masaki passa os dedos lentamente pelo rosto dele, traçando-o como se quisesse o memorizar. Ele observa a língua de Ginji lamber um dos seus lábios. O movimento sensual servindo para que ele se abaixa-se e novamente devorasse a boca do outro loiro.

"Masaki!"

Ginji gritou a meio do beijo ao sentir as mãos do mais velho a despi-lo, uma a traçar um mamilo por baixo da camisa, enquanto a outra, já tendo desabotoado os calções, agora traçava o membro erecto do mais novo ainda coberto pela roupa interior.

Masaki afastou-se ligeiramente, continuando sobre o corpo de Ginji, observando o outro em toda a sua beleza e sensualidade.

"Não queres isto, Ginji? Basta dizeres que não e eu paro."

"Não, eu quero.. Não pares, por favor.."

Lentamente Masaki ajeitou-se de novo na cama com Ginji, os seus lábios procurando os do outro rapaz. Enquanto as suas mãos continuavam aquilo que faziam antes. Finalmente decidindo que aquilo não bastaria para aliviar a frustração dos dois, Masaki tratou de começar a remover a sua roupa, ajudando em seguida Ginji a terminar de tirar a sua. Ele sorri ternamente ao sentir as mãos trémulas de Ginji nos seus ombros.

"Até parece um sonho.. tu estás mesmo aqui comigo.."

Masaki voltou a baixar-se, cobrindo o corpo de Ginji com o seu, as suas mãos explorando o corpo exposto, sentindo-se incentivado com os gemidos e murmuros de Ginji. Cada vez querendo ir mais longe com ele. Beijando o pescoço de Ginji marcando-se ligeiramente, ele continuou a descer pelo corpo dele, tocando os mamilos já enrijecidos de excitação, a sua língua deliciando-se com um enquanto a sua mão continuava a percorrer o seu caminho envolvendo a erecção de Ginji.

Os olhos de Masaki nem por um segundo abandonavam o rosto de Ginji, querendo observar o rosto do outro em total prazer. Esta era a primeira vez entre eles, e Masaki não queria nada mais que o possuir mas por outro lado, ele sentia que Ginji nunca tinha feito nada deste tipo. Enquanto isso por um lado o deixava satisfeito também o preocupava porque não queria magoar Ginji de forma nenhuma.

"Masaki.."

O loiro mais velho voltou ao rosto de Ginji, os olhos azuis frios e calculistas tornando-se num azul mais suave e brilhante cruzando-se finalmente com azul turbulento dos olhos de Ginji. Os dois beijaram-se novamente, os braços de Ginji envolvendo Masaki, querendo-o o mais próximo possível.

Finalmente Masaki afastou-se observando Ginji por instantes, até o mais novo abrir os olhos fitando-o curioso. Masaki sorriu apoiando-se numa mão, a outra a tocar o estômago de Ginji num gesto terno e suave.

"Alguma vez fizeste algo deste tipo, Ginji?"

"Não."

Com um sorriso Masaki alcançou um tubo de lubrificante que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Colocando-o perto deles na colcha da cama. Ele observou as reacções de Ginji ao objecto, divertindo-se com a expressão embaraçada que tinha passado para assustada, para novamente embaraçada.

"Não tens de ter medo, acredita que vou tomar bem conta de ti." Masaki tocou ternamente o rosto do outro, beijando-lhe uma bochecha sorrindo.

"Eu sei, Masaki. Eu confio em ti, sempre confiei.. não ia ser agora que ia mudar, ne?"

Masaki sorriu respondendo ao sorriso genuíno de Ginji.

Os dois beijaram-se novamente. O mais velho tocou novamente a erecção de Ginji, acariciando-o devagar inicialmente, até afastar a sua boca da de Ginji e com um sorriso malicioso percorrer o corpo do outro até alcançar o órgão erecto que pedia por alívio. Ele tocou a ponta com a língua, querendo inicialmente apenas provocar Ginji, mas à medida que os gemidos aumentavam, o pouco auto controle que ele tinha foi-se perdendo.

Com a outra mão alcançou o lubrificante, sabendo que já que esta seria a primeira vez de Ginji era certo ele sentir alguma dor. Com um dedo bem lubrificado tocou o ânus de Ginji exteriormente, depois invadindo a pequena e apertada entrada lubrificando-a e esticando-a lentamente.

"Masaki!"

"Calma.. Relaxa."

Ele sentiu o outro respirar fundo e aos poucos relaxar novamente. Durante alguns instantes Masaki permaneceu a prepara-lo apenas com um dedo, a sua boca ainda no membro de Ginji servindo de distracção para a dor que ele sentia. Acrescentando outro dedo, Masaki lembrou-se de olhar para o rosto de Ginji vendo as lágrimas a percorrerem o seu rosto.

"Masaki..."

O mais velho tratou de aumentar a velocidade da sua boca, abocanhando totalmente a erecção de Ginji, sorrindo maliciosamente em volta do órgão ao sentir a respiração de Ginji acelerar novamente, sabendo que o outro loiro estava a tentar concentrar-se no prazer que ele lhe estava a proporcionar.

"Masaki.. Já chega.. Eu quero-te.. Não aguento muito mais.."

O loiro continuou a lamber o membro de Ginji, tentando pelo menos faze-lo alcançar o seu clímax. Ao ouvir as palavras murmuradas, Masaki suspirou tentando controlar-se o que era cada vez mais difícil.

"Queres que eu pare?"

"Não.. quero os teus dedos fora e outra coisa cá dentro."

Ginji deu-lhe um sorrido bastante pervertido, remexendo-se durante alguns instantes gemendo ao sentir Masaki acrescentar um terceiro dedo finalmente, o loiro beijou-o apaixonadamente. O mais velho finalmente retirou os seus dedos de dentro de Ginji, sorrindo ao ouvir um som de protesto do rapaz.

Lubrificando o seu membro que estava demasiado excitado para aguentar muito mais tempo sem ser tocado, ele gemeu profundamente, os olhos entreabertos a observar com paixão Ginji estendido na sua cama.

O momento em que Masaki penetrou Ginji, ele soube que não seria capaz de viver novamente sem sentir aquilo. O corpo abaixo tinha acabado de se tornar uma eterna droga de que Masaki tinha ficado dependente.

"Masaki! Ahhh!"

Masaki beijou o pescoço de Ginji fechando os olhos ao entrar completamente nele, sentir os músculos internos dele a apertarem-no de uma forma tão deliciosa. Sabendo que não iria aguentar muito tempo, ele iniciou um ritmo rápido mas profundo, uma mão apoiando-se na colcha da cama, os seus dedos entrelaçando-se com os de Ginji, enquanto a outra desviava-se para a cintura de Ginji, tentando coloca-lo num ângulo em que a penetração fosse o mais profunda possível.

"Ginji.. hummmm.. Tão.. Raios.. Espero bem que.. ahh.. não penses que isto.. é algo de uma vez e chega.. porque... neste momento... huhmm.. acho que.. não vou conseguir viver... novamente sem te sentir assim... Ah.. Ginji..."

"Masaki...hahhh.."

O mais velho deslizou a mão que estava na cintura de Ginji, até ao membro de Ginji. As pernas do outro envolta da sua cintura apertando momentaneamente, talvez tentando não perder o ângulo.

"Ahh!"

Ginji gritou ao alcançar o seu orgasmo, por instantes esquecendo-se de tudo em seu redor, e parecendo indiferente a tudo menos ao que tinha acontecido com Masaki.

Masaki continuou a penetrar Ginji por mais uns instantes, sabendo que estava perto de ele também chegar ao seu limite, abaixando-se para beijar a boca do seu amante, com uma estocada mais forte e profunda que todas as outras, preencheu o interior de Ginji com o seu sémen, imediatamente deixando-se cair sobre o mais novo.

"Masaki.."

"Hum?"

Masaki moveu-se lentamente, saindo de dentro dele e deitando-se ao lado de Ginji. Ele observou o loiro durante algum tempo, sorrindo ao perceber que Ginji tinha adormecido. Passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros curtos, Masaki pensou se alguma vez na sua vida iria querer alguma coisa da mesma maneira que tinha desejado Ginji.

+-+-+

Masaki estava sentado na cama a ler um livro, a chuva dando indícios de não parar. O loiro vez ou outra olhava pela janela, com um sorriso gentil no rosto relembrando Ginji. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta de entrada. O som de uma chave e de passos na direcção do quarto alertaram-no.

"Masaki.. Que fazes?"

Teshimine despiu o casaco, sentando-se na beira da cama observando o seu amigo e amante durante algum tempo. Masaki por sua vez não sabia bem o que fazer. Finalmente deslizando o livro para cima da cama, ele levantou-se dirigindo-se para a janela.

"Bem.. acho que a chuva não deve gostar de nós.. já que nos dois dias que estamos juntos chove torrencialmente."

Masaki sorriu por instantes pensando que talvez Teshimine tivesse até razão.

"Takeru.. Eu..Bem.. Acho que a forma mais simples de dizer isto é sendo directo, certo? Então.." Masaki voltou-se fixando os seus olhos no homem sentado na cama. "Eu falei com o Ginji.. e nós... acho que posso dizer que avançamos na nossa relação."

Masaki observou Teshimine levantar-se da cama e ficar em pé a observa-lo.

"Ah.. Então realmente.. O cheiro a sexo, não é imaginação minha, é Masaki?"

"Eu.. desculpa, Takeru."

O homem de cabelos prateados moveu-se até estar frente a frente com Masaki. Abraçando-o inesperadamente.

"Achas que eu seria capaz de te condenar por isso, Masaki? Eu sempre soube que o amavas.. Achas que eu seria capaz de te negar a felicidade que eu mesmo fiz tanto esforço em recusar-te?"

Teshimine afastou-se com um sorriso triste. Uma expressão já habitual nele mas ao mesmo tempo.. Algo naquele momento, dizia a Masaki que ele tinha acabado de partir o coração de Teshimine.

"Desculpa-me, Takeru."

Os dois permaneceram durante algum tempo frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Com um sorriso, desta vez sincero, Masaki sabia que mesmo que tivesse perdido parte de Teshimine, o amor que o outro sentia por ele nunca iria acabar.

Talvez isso não fosse bom, mas pelo menos existia a possibilidade dele alcançar a sua felicidade com Ginji, e recuperar, novamente, a importante amizade que ele tinha sempre tido com Teshimine.

**Fim**

O meu primeiro fic de Get Backers... Talvez o último.. :p

Isto não saiu lá mt como eu queria.. talvez por ter ficado tanto tanto tempo há espera de ser acabado no pc.. de qualquer forma.. aqui está finalizado.. e à espera de criticas! Reviews são bem vindas!

Até ao próximo fic!

Bjinhos!

KittyBlue


End file.
